A Bellatrix Black Story: The Hogwarts Years
by Lady Bumblebee
Summary: Ummm, this is Bella in her 5th year. Watch out, shes scary! well, no, not really.
1. The spoons, the spoons!

A/N: This is a Bellatrix centred fic! It starts at a random point in her 5th year(a few weeks before winter break), and since I have no clue how old she is in canon I put her as the same age as MWPP. I'm planning to focus on her descent from B**** to Evil!B**** but I'm writing it as we go so no promises.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own anyone you don't recognize!  
  
Here gos:  
  
CHAPPIE 1: THE SPOONS, THE SPOONS!  
  
Bellatrix Black, AKA Queen Bitch of Slytherin, strutted through the dank dungeons to get to the great hall. Walking side-by-side with her good friend Emmeline Rhodes, they were currently discussing their plans for the fast approaching winter break. "Christmas in France, isn't that wonderful? I'm so excited!"  
  
"Em, I envy you. I have the misfortune to know I will be spending all three weeks of vacation in my horrid cousin Sirius' company."  
  
"When you think about it, he's not actually so bad...He does have all the regal qualities of a Black...he's just got his priorities wrong. Rooting for the wrong side, I guess you could say."  
  
"You just like his looks."  
  
"You can't deny he's gorgeous."  
  
"Yes I can, he's my cousin."  
  
"Well, anyway, I'll owl you everyday from France to let you know how much you're missing out on, don't worry."  
  
"You're too kind, Em, really."  
  
"Well, you know I'd have you come, only it's a family get-together type thing and my parents were really anal about that. But at least you get to go to the Potter's Winter Ball. That family can throw one helluva party, even if they ARE muggle lovers."  
  
"Too true. Honestly, you'd think purebloods like themselves would have a little pride in their heritage. Can you believe they invited MUGGLEBORNS??"  
  
"Simply outrageous. I still wish I could come, though."  
  
As Emmeline said this, the duo reached the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Speak of the devil! French Toast for breakfast. Perfect."  
  
"Yes, well, that's if you prefer food to your figure. You DO know how fattening French Toast is, don't you?" Bellatrix asked with a smirk.  
  
"I..uh.well, oh shut up! I can have French Toast if I feel like it without consequence, thank you very much."  
  
Bellatrix snorted into her plate. Merlin but she's so easy to tease, She thought.  
  
Opting for a bagel instead, Bellatrix absentmindedly reached for a knife to spread the cream cheese...and came up with a spoon. She reached again, only to find two spoons in her possession. Finally bothering to look up, Bellatrix found no knife. There were no forks to be found either. Only spoons. Looking around, not one knife or fork was to be seen at the Slytherin table. Only confused faces, and spoons. "Wha...?" Was heard from somewhere across the way.  
  
"It was those bloody Gryffindors," A voice hissed.  
  
"Hmmm? What was?" Bellatrix asked.  
  
"The spoons, the spoons! The Gryffindors transfigured all eating utensils at our table into spoons!" Severus Snape cried.  
  
Looking across the way, Bellatrix could see the Gryffindors laughing hysterically at her own tables apparent befuddlement. Four Gryffindors in particular... "Well, that's easily fixed though, isn't it? Just transfigure them back," Bellatrix said with a bored sigh.  
  
"No, there's some sort of charm preventing that," A bloke named Avery said.  
  
"Oh. Well, I was feeling like yogurt today anyway," Bellatrix said. "I guess the poor bastards forgot we have potions with them first thing. Those smirks will be wiped off their faces in no time, I'll see to that." With an ugly sneer accompanying an otherwise quite beautiful face, Bellatrix finished her meal quietly deciding upon appropriate forms of revenge.  
  
***  
  
Ah, Potions. Bellatrix thought. One of the few useful classes offered at this muggleborn loving school. Too bad we don't have a decent teacher.  
  
Bellatrix was right. In one aspect, anyway. Professor David Allen, brilliant potions brewer that he was, did not know how to teach. Or perhaps it was the fact that he loathed teenagers of any kind that hindered his teaching abilities. Vowing at each start of term that each was his last year, it was indeed a marvel (and a disappointment, according to the students) that he had continued teaching for 23 years. But this year was different! Yes, this was the last year, or all be damned! Well, one can hope, of course, thought Bellatrix sourly, in accordance with the teacher's latest outburst.  
  
When was he going to turn around??? She surely couldn't "help along" a Gryffindor's potion when the professor was whining about teens at the front of the classroom!  
  
Finally, a chance showed itself. Professor Allen had started moving from desk to desk, looking to find inadequate potions so as to take points off houses and give extra work. A nasty grin had replaced itself on his face. So this is why he's stayed on so long, Bellatrix mused. He's a power tripper. I'd hate to see him as headmaster... not that things could get much worse.  
  
Jolted back to reality, Snape gave her a nudge. "Lets get to work," he muttered.  
  
As fluid as a cat, Bellatrix pulled out the dragons scales she had procured for just such an occasion. Handing a few to Snape, they crept up behind some Gryffindors. Not the ones she would have chosen to take action on, but they had little time. Avery came from the side, and dutifully struck up a conversation with the poor, unsuspecting girl. "Hey Anna! How's the life of a poor half blood going? Been busy? I haven't taunted you in quite awhile."  
  
The dragons scales were dropped deftly into the cauldron as Anna went red and her partner sprang up to defend her.  
  
Seconds later, however, smoke began fiercely billowing from the cauldron. It erupted into flames and the class was given only a seconds warning before the potion flew out in every direction. The entire class, well, that is to say, the gryffindors, were covered in a slick and slimy rainbowcolored paste.  
  
***  
  
Watching the 5th year Gryffindors walk to their next class as a rainbow colored mess, Emmeline had to laugh. The looks on their faces were priceless! Well, technically, they would just fetch a very good price, as Emmeline had readied her beloved camera and clicked away throughout the entire scene. She captured the potions intial burst, the gryffindors reactions to their new state, the potion professor's look of fury as he saw that no Slytherin had been touched by the explosion...oh yes. Well, that. Very unfortunate. It had seemed a clever thought at the time for a shielding charm to protect against the explosion. However, in their haste to be on time to class, they forgot that it was a sure sign of guilt. Well, two weeks of detention was a small price to pay for this kind of glory. Not to mention that they still got their hogsmeade weekend free. I'm so glad I had the fortune to be named a Slytherin, Emmeline thought dreamily.  
  
***  
  
Yep, the first chapter. Be a dear and review!  
  
The next chapter will begin at either dinner or detention that night.hmmmm what will the gryffindors do to get back at them????? 


	2. The Flobberworm Detention

CHAPPIE 2  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own anyone you don't recognize!  
  
A/N: thank yous! To my 2 reviewers (Yay!)  
  
hbdragon88 : Thank you! Yes, I'm intrigued with Bellatrix's character  
too, and wanted a bit more of a background story for her. I always  
thought it was interesting the way ol' voldie dealt with her back at the  
department of mysteries, and wondered just HOW close the two were before  
his downfall. Hmm.. the possibilities...^_^  
Kady Rilla Wholi : Thanks! I'm tryin!  
  
***  
  
Bellatrix Black, Emmeline Rhodes, Severus Snape and the rest of the 5th year slytherins walked towards their respective detentions after an uneventful dinner. "I don't see why we should have to serve separate detentions- we were all in on the same prank!" Said Bellatrix.  
  
"Yeah, I'd feel the same way if I had my detention in the potions room. Professor Allen always has students doing the most disgusting chores," Emmeline replied.  
  
Emmeline was the first to reach her destination. As she walked into the Transfiguration classroom, she turned back and said, "Oh, Potter is in the same detention. I can tell this will be a *fabulous* night."  
  
The Slytherins snorted at this, and continued on their way. Soon it was just Snape and Bellatrix making the trek. They started talking about the Potter's winter ball. "My parents are forcing me to go- I even have to buy new dress robes for the occasion," Snape complained.  
  
"Yes, I can see how looking decent would be a real bother for you, Severus. Only, it's a wizard ball, you know. Your parents want to show off. Make everyone jealous. That's what the parties are all about, really. They have nothing to do with the socializing."  
  
"That's so juvenile. I personally don't give a damn what anyone thinks about me."  
  
"Of course you do, Severus. Why else are you so keen to hex anyone who dares to insult your own self? Don't deny it, you hate being labeled as a greasy, slimy git. You hate being unpopular."  
  
"You really think you've got the measure of me, do you, Bellatrix?" Snape said bitterly. "Think you're so smart, analyzing me. You don't even know me. We've never had a real conversation in all our years at Hogwarts- you only deign to talk to me if I could prove useful in the given situation."  
  
"So?"  
  
Bellatrix turned to Snape. Was that a hurt look in his eye? No, couldn't be. This was Snape, after all. Despite what she said less than a minute ago, Bellatrix really believed he was untouchable.  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence, and Snape didn't even look up as he entered his own detention site. Feeling slightly confused, Bellatrix moved on, deciding to push those thoughts to the back of her mind till later.  
  
Finally, Bellatrix reached the dungeons, and groaned as she looked around and saw her cousin at work slicing up a Flobberworm. She turned to Professor Allen, who promptly took off 10 points from Slytherin for her two minutes tardiness. She was seated next to a smirking Sirius, and wondered how David Allen could ever have been hired for this job. The position of potions master really needed a person who could empathize with the students...or at least the Slytherins at any rate. Suppressing a sigh, Bellatrix got to work, glad that the Professor was grading papers in the front and paying no attention to the detentionees.  
  
"Three quarters of an inch, cut at a fourty-five degree angle, knife in the left hand, crossing the last two fingers ring over pinky," she read aloud.  
  
"Awwww, be creative. Like me, for example. Here I have the two-thirds inch, thirty-degree angle, right hand cut Flobberworms. And here I have-"  
  
"I'm not trying to earn another detention here, Sirius. The two weeks was quite enough for me."  
  
"Two weeks? Not bad! Of course, my esteemed friend James and I hold the record, six weeks, for a single prank."  
  
"Oh, that's right, when you charmed the meat to come 'alive' at the Welcoming feast last year." Bellatrix almost had the urge to smile. The 'reborn animals' had gotten up and started chasing and/or attacking random people in the Great Hall. It had been utter chaos. Maybe Emmeline was right about Sirius. He did know how to make a good time. If only he weren't a bloody Gryffindor.  
  
She looked over at him, and saw he was fiddling with a handheld mirror. Talking into it, even. "What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing." But before Sirius could pull his mirror away, Bellatrix caught sight of a boy with glasses staring back in the reflection.  
  
"Merlin, that's James Potter! What the hell kind of mirror is that??"  
  
Sirius sighed. Why did James have to contact him now, of all times, when he was in the middle of a conversation with his sneaky Slytherin cousin?  
  
Meanwhile, Bellatrix had grabbed the mirror from Sirius' hand and attempted to make sense of it. Potter, in a mirror? The Potter in the mirror looked confused. All of the sudden, his face was gone, replaced with shiny black hair framing a heart shaped face and dark blue eyes. Herself. What in the world...?  
  
But Bellatrix was too wrapped up in admiring her reflection in the mirror to notice Professor Allen creep behind her. He confiscated the mirror straightaway.  
  
"This is detention, not a beauty charms class! I suggest you finish slicing your Flobberworms so you can get out of my sight already. Now get on with it! And you too, Mister Black, unless you are looking to set the school record for most detentions ever"  
  
Sirius looked hopeful for a minute before glaring at her. "Thanks cousin, really."  
  
"You said yourself it was nothing." Bellatrix smirked. Only, it would have been interesting to find the mystery behind the mirror.  
  
The rest of the detention passed without consequence; unfortunately Bellatrix was informed she would be mirrorless till her two weeks of detention was up. Sirius wasn't happy, but there was nothing to be done.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Bellatrix and Emmeline were comparing detentions. Apparently Emmeline had noticed a mirror Potter had had as well, but couldn't get a good look at it.  
  
The owl post came, and Bellatrix was delighted to discover a letter from her older sister Narcissa:  
  
Dear Bella, How is Hogwarts? I DO hope you are studying extra hard in Transfiguration; that 'A' you received last year was shameful. Do you remember that Lucius Malfoy character you met over the summer? Well, of course you do, he slapped you in the face for laughing at him when he tripped. Anyways, father checked his lineage, and said it was respectable; so I may accept when he asks for me to be his wife (which he will, of course). It will be very nice to be his wife; however, he had better not expect me to produce more than one heir, as it would ruin my perfect figure. It's about time you started looking for a husband, you know. Think along these guidelines: Pureblood, Slytherin (Ravenclaw if you're getting desperate; I suppose it wouldn't be the end of the world), rich, powerful, handsome...and of course he will have to meet father's approval, after all.  
  
Good luck, and keep me posted. Sincerely, Narcissa  
  
Bellatrix reflected on the letter. She was very happy for her sister, as Malfoy was a very powerful and respected family, especially among Slytherins. However, she did not think it was time to start considering about a husband for her own. She was only fifteen, after all. And the thought of becoming a housewife had never appealed to her. That was the role of most pureblood wives, unfortunately. She knew the importance of producing an heir; more pureblood children were needed to combat the growing number of muggleborns and such being taught magic (plus the whole continuing their line, anyway). But what after that? She just wanted something to do, something to be a part of; that wasn't boring, after all.  
  
Bellatrix looked up from her letter and glanced at Snape. Another thing to think about. What had prompted him to act that way last night? It was no secret that she lied and manipulated people left and right- she was a Slytherin, after all. He wouldn't meet her gaze. Did that matter? Was he really just another pawn she used to get what she wanted? Or did she really enjoy talking to him; spending time with him? 'I suppose I should try approaching him in a non-selfish manner for once, see what that brings me,' She thought.  
  
If that could help sort out her confusion, it was worth a try. There was nothing Bellatrix hated more than not feeling in control of a situation.  
  
***  
  
Walking out of the Great Hall, Emmeline voiced the thought that the Gryffindors hadn't retaliated yet. It being unusual, for they usually hit right back with another prank.  
  
"Oh, I suppose its because I wont get the mirror back for two weeks and Sirius needs something to hold over my head to get it back. I certainly couldn't hand it over with the knowledge of some prank having just been fired at us," Bellatrix replied.  
  
End chappie 2  
  
Next chappie: a visit to hogsmeade, possible more Snape/Bellatrix interaction  
  
Be a dear and review! 


	3. Crybaby Hufflepuffs and Divination class

CHAPPIE 3 A/N1: FYI, I don't want to confuse you all, this is no Bella-gone- soft-AU- fic, although it may seem like it in various parts in this chapter. Don't be fooled! All right, I warned you, so no flames cause of that. Also, sorry if the scene changes are confusing. ;(  
  
A/N2: Thank yous  
  
malfoy, draco malfoy : thanks! Yeah, I've got some interesting ideas on that whole subject^_^ Dreamer16 : thank you, I try! Window girl: yeah me too. Tamsy, Daine + Lilac : awww, thanks! I was just so intrigued by her in the HP 5 book, although she didn't have a large role. She was begging me to write a fic about her. Sabz : thanks for your concern, hopefully these die- hard HP fans will realize that I'm starting the story in Bella's fifth year, and therefore from this perspective her surname couldn't be Lestrange yet. K : thanks! Reverse Vampire : Thanks! Gabriel Malone : Thanks. I WAS having a bit of trouble with writing the summary, but at 2 in the morning I guess I just wanted to get it posted already, lol! Gin : thanks! I thought, ya know, well its Bellatrix, it supposed to be a dark fic, but I just got all these crazy ideas so it ends up being funny. Oh well ^_^ Amanda Lupin : Yah she is.I remember reading about an interview (archived in the HP Lexicon, I believe) where JKR said that everyone was coming to love her dark characters (such as Draco and Sev), and we shouldn't, cause they're DARK and MEAN! But you just can't help it, I guess. Bloodthirstypigion : I'll try!  
  
***  
  
Bellatrix was sitting in the Slytherin Common room Wednesday evening, biting her lip in concentration with quill in hand. After a fairly short detention, Professor Allen had complained of a teenager-induced headache and left them all to their own devices. Wednesday was letter-writing day; that is, Bellatrix would "keep in touch" with any family member she supposed could help her out of a tight jam if she ever needed it. She had sent most of her letters already with the family owl Shea, but had wanted to spend a bit more time on the letters to her sisters.  
  
A day had passed since Narcissa's letter, and Bellatrix was confused as what to say. After a letter like that one had to be careful. Anything she wrote could be used against her. In this case, Narcissa would be looking for the smallest of cues to start playing matchmaker. So...was it better to disregard that component completely, or just pretend that she cared about her sister's opinion? OR, she could write that she had already found, "the one." Narcissa couldn't set her up with a guy if she was already involved with someone else. Well, that could work, for a while. But who at Hogwarts was a plausible match for herself?  
  
'Dear Narcissa,' she started out. 'You will be glad to hear that my Transfiguration grade is nearly up to scratch. I am borderline between an 'A' and an 'E'. I'd like to thank you for your concern that I find a husband. However, there was no need for worry, as I am currently in a relationship and can handle things quite fine by myself. I am most delighted to hear of your pending engagement to the Mr. Lucius Malfoy. I will see you over winter break, so, till then, adieu! Sincerely, Bella  
  
Of course, Narcissa would want to meet this guy, but when the time came for introductions she would think of something.  
  
Next, she got out a letter addressed to her eldest sister, Andromeda. She reread it to look for any errors; Andromeda was a schoolteacher in another part of Europe and teased her dreadfully anytime she found a grammatical mistake.  
  
Dear Andie, How are you? School is boring, as usual. I am still doing horribly in Transfiguration, but luckily Mum and Father haven't found out yet; when they do I won't be seeing daylight for a long time. Narcissa wrote that she is (or will be) engaged to Lucius Malfoy, what do you think? I suppose I'm happy that she's happy. Plus of course, this means many new connections for the Black family. She's started pestering me about finding a husband, and I'm making one up so she can't choose one for me. That would be absolutely dreadful. Let's see, I recently got pulled into two weeks detention for merely retaliating against a prank of Sirius'. Not fair, but what did I expect, I'm a Slytherin. Plus, Em got pictures of the entire event! Thank Merlin for that Photography class her parents enrolled her in, I say. Thanks for the bundle of Chocolate Frogs; they were lovely. Write back soon! Yours truly, Bella  
  
Now this was a curious relationship they shared. There was about an eight- year age difference between the two, and before Andromeda, (or, as she nicknamed her, Andie), had graduated from Hogwarts, they had been pretty close. Yes, Andie was a Ravenclaw, yes, Andie didn't mind Mudbloods (Bellatrix had even had suspicions that Andie had befriended a few: oh, the horror!), but those were things they never brought up in conversation. See, Bellatrix had been willing to overlook the fact that Andie had those weaknesses, because Andie really was a very good sister in all other respects. She didn't meddle, like Narcissa. She didn't nag or insult, like her mum. She didn't shout, like her father. She was just calm, and patient, and understanding. Bellatrix had liked that.  
  
Then, of course, Ted Tonks happened. Ted Tonks, a *Gryffindor*. Ted Tonks, a *muggleborn*. She MARRIED him! The exact opposite of everything her family stood for. A slap in face, that's what it was. Bellatrix hadn't known how to react in that situation. Sure, the rest of her family ignored her, and it went without saying she was disowned. But Bellatrix's close relationship with Andie warranted something different...Right? Bellatrix eventually decided to ignore him. Ted Tonks? Who? I know of no such person. Andie was still Andie, there was Tonks involved whatsoever. Of course, this meant no more visits, but Bellatrix still wrote her weekly letters without fail, and Andie complied by never sending a letter whilst signing her last name.  
  
***  
  
Having shared another detention with Bellatrix, Sirius was wondering just exactly how he felt towards his cousin. Sure, he DID make an effort not to be completely horrible to her; Andie, his cousin, had asked him to. But it was fake; he really hated her. Or at least he thought he did. He tried looking at it from an objective angle. She was ...well, not nice, not kind, not compassionate, not thoughtful, not forgiving, not merciful...not anything you'd expect out of a decent person. But if you fit the long list of superficial traits needed for her to accept you, she wasn't that bad- in fact, it was only how she dealed with the people who purposely set her off that gave her such a bitchy reputation. Namely, himself and his fellow marauders.  
  
But it was Andie, his favorite cousin, who had convinced him to back down a bit. He couldn't understand why at the time, but now he was beginning to see a bit of a normal teenage spirit in her. And as long as Bellatrix never stooped to the unprovoked attacks of innocents, he decided he would try to tolerate her.  
  
Having settled that, Sirius thought back to the larger problem at hand: getting his mirror back. He could wait for Professor Allen to give it back to Bellatrix. But then what? Beg it from her? (Not as long as he was a Black!) Bribe her? ( Not that she wouldn't be open to bribery; it was very common among Slytherins, only he could think of no bargaining tool.) One option remained: Steal it from the professor.  
  
***  
  
"All right! Of course, while we're there, we might as well spruce up the place a bit,"  
  
"You know, change the color scheme,"  
  
"Give it a more comfy atmosphere,"  
  
"I'm thinking it needs a real Gryffindor-esque touch to it-make it more homey and inviting."  
  
"The whole 'I'm in a dungeon about to suffocate no wait it's a classroom' look is soooo last year."  
  
"Right then, lets get planning, we've only got a week to execute this."  
  
***  
  
Thursday morning dawned bright and early for Bellatrix. Too early. A look at the clock told her it was five AM. She looked out of her four-poster bed to locate the noise that had woken her up at this ungodly hour. Her cat, Samwise, had caught a rodent and had proceeded to mutilate to the point where she couldn't tell what species it had been. "NO, Sammy, I TOLD YOU TO EAT YOUR PREY OUTSIDE THE DORM!"  
  
Well, at least nothing had stained the carpet. This time. "And by the way, nice catch," she amended with a whisper. Samwise obediently stalked back out of the dorm.  
  
Bellatrix got up and stretched, she was wide-awake now, and wouldn't get back to sleep. As she got ready, she thought about her schoolwork. She was quite good with doing her homework and getting it in on time, and she received 'O's in most classes; however in Transfiguration she wasn't doing well. But so what if she wasn't getting an 'E' or an 'O'? She DID try- of course, she told anyone who would listen that McGonagall hated her and graded her badly on purpose. But sometimes, people were just BAD at a subject. Not that her grades mattered at all if Narcissa went and found her a husband.  
  
But McGonagall had told her to get a tutor. After getting over the initial shame, Bellatrix weighed her options. The teacher telling you to get a tutor was all the same as a big red sign saying, 'You suck! You suck!' Bellatrix did not want to fail the class, but realized that if left to her own devices, she most definitely would. So, who to choose?  
  
***  
  
"You know, I really think that Divination was created just so the authorities could bore us to death in class each week," Emmeline commented.  
  
Bellatrix and Emmeline were on their way to Divination class after a particularly grueling Transfiguration lesson earlier that day. McGonagall had once again pulled her aside and told her to look for a tutor after she failed to change anything about her duck except get rid of its beak. She had also been loaded with extra homework, and added to her current amount, well, she was one unhappy person that morning.  
  
"What are you complaining about? Everyone in Slytherin is getting an 'O' in this class."  
  
"So? Doesn't mean its not boring."  
  
"Yes, well, I guess I'm just thankful for any 'O' I can get."  
  
"Oh. Right. The Transfiguration problem."  
  
"Oh Merlin, how many people know?"  
  
"A lot. McGonagall wasn't exactly keeping her voice down when said you needed a tutor."  
  
"AHHHH!" She yelled in frustration.  
  
Then looked around to see many curious faces staring at her. She had forgotten she was in the middle of a hallway. Fighting to keep her dignity, she turned to a group of first years.  
  
"Well? Didn't your mothers ever teach you not to stare?"  
  
"Her mother's dead, actually," a pale looking boy said, jerking his thumb to a girl with what looked like permanently tear-stained cheeks.  
  
"I....uh...oh," Bellatrix managed to stammer out. That was absolutely THE last excuse she ever thought she'd hear.  
  
The girl started sobbing loudly. "Last night...it happened last night. I only just found out."  
  
What was the girl expecting? Pity? Didn't she know whom she was talking to? Not to mention the fact the first year was a Hufflepuff. If it had been a Slytherin, or even a Ravenclaw, Bellatrix might have expressed her sympathies; those first years warranted her protection.  
  
All Slytherins and even some Ravenclaws were ostracized with the rising of the Dark Lord. Which wasn't fair at all. Just because they agreed with his ideas did NOT mean they were in on it. So what right did those high- and- mighty Gryffindors have to taunt them and bully them, whilst the Hufflepuffs watched with glee? What hypocrites!  
  
The first years seemed to be expecting a response, but Bellatrix was too wrapped up in her own thoughts at the moment. So Emmeline stepped in. Which was just as well, for she had more of a heart than Bellatrix did. She had also just lost an Uncle of her own not too long ago, so she figured she knew how to deal with these things.  
  
"How horrible! How did it happen?" She asked kindly.  
  
The girl sobbed even louder. Whoops.  
  
Instead, the pale boy responded. "She was murdered."  
  
Bellatrix suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and had a very interested look on her face.  
  
"How?" Emmeline continued.  
  
"By.... by Lord...well, by you-know-who!" which was said in a whisper.  
  
What? They couldn't even give him proper respect and refer to him as The Dark Lord? Kids these days!  
  
"Who?" Bellatrix was going to have a lot of fun.  
  
"You know. You-Know-Who!"  
  
"I'm afraid I have no idea whom you mean. I know lots of people, you see."  
  
The pale boy was getting increasingly nervous. He beckoned them closer. "Lord...Lord Voldemort!"  
  
Wow. The kid had guts. Or, he had just had a pep talk from their ridiculous headmaster. In the start of the Dark Lord's reign, he HAD been referred to as Voldemort. However, as the killing and torturing went on, people began to get afraid of speaking his name, supposing he would swoop down on them. 'Voldemort' was a name hardly ever heard anymore. Of course, a few Gryffindors would say it with their pseudo bravery, pretending he didn't frighten them in the least. Every time the name was heard, however, people jumped, people shrieked, people panicked. So the name was not heard often.  
  
Of course all Slytherins and some Ravenclaws referred to him with his proper title, The Dark Lord. He was to be respected. Sometimes however there were whispers against his killing mugglelovers. The thought was, if they're pureblood, well, you could always have hope for their next generation. But these thoughts never went beyond the Common room walls, because for the most part He was doing them all a favor.  
  
Bellatrix returned her attention back to the present. Emmeline was looking mildly impressed at the boy's daring, and said, "So she's a mud- that is to say, well, why?"  
  
Calling a little kid a mudblood in the middle of a crowded hallway never was a good a good idea.  
  
"Her parents were half-bloods," he said.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder why The Dark Lord didn't do away with the father, then?" Whispered Bellatrix so only Emmeline could hear.  
  
"Well, watch your back, then," Emmeline said encouragingly as the two started heading back to the Divination classroom.  
  
They reached the ladder just before the bell started to ring, and hurried into the classroom. Professor Irene Lyons was passing back the homework from last week, raving about what wonderful jobs everyone had done.  
  
"You think she'd realize that we made it all up," Avery whispered.  
  
"Yeah, why can't she 'see' that?" Bellatrix whispered back. They both sniggered.  
  
Professor Lyons, oblivious, made her way to the front of the classroom. Humming to herself, she grabbed another packet of papers and handed them to the five students in the room. "We're moving on to a new subject today, boys and girls. This is your homework packet for our new area of study, palm reading. I'm sure we will have lots of fun!"  
  
Everyone groaned. "Now, really!" Professor Lyons said indignantly. "In fact, while you get started, I will partner up with Miss Rhodes here and show how it's done."  
  
Emmeline started muttering darkly under her breath, and Severus groaned again. Emmeline was sick of the uninteresting ways the professor would come up with to say she would snuff it, and Severus knew this meant he had to be paired up with Bellatrix.  
  
Emmeline walked slowly up to front of the room, sitting on a plush cushion next to the professor. "Today we'll start with something easy, we'll be looking at the Heart Line."  
  
She took Emmeline's hand and studied it, muttering under her breath. She then said aloud, "Ok, yours is what's known as the Pleaser Type." Avery and Nott snickered, dirty thoughts abound.  
  
Shushing them, Professor Lyons dragged Emmeline up by her hand so the class could see it clearly. "See, here's the Heart Line, she started to explain," pointing to a line passing horizontally through the middle of her hand. She traced along it with her nail making it deeper and more pronounced. Emmeline winced.  
  
"As you can see, it reaches to the other side, curving down at its end." After everyone got a good look, the Professor set Emmeline to work reading the explanation for her hand's Heart Line, and told the rest to get started.  
  
Severus grumbled as he sat down next to Bellatrix- the last person he wanted to be working with right now. Even Emmeline would have been a better partner, she didn't have to have some 'ulterior motive' to be a decent person.  
  
He gave Bellatrix a long look. She was an aristocratic snob, and she looked the part. Every hair on her head was strategically placed, and her make up was flawless, bringing those deep, cold blue eyes of hers into prominence. You could get lost dreaming about those eyes, the swirling, blue mist of nothingness-  
  
"Severus? Severus? Hello? Come on now, we've got work to do!" Bellatrix said, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, right," Severus replied lamely, coloring. She was sure to have noticed him staring at her.  
  
Bellatrix gave him a questioning look before moving on. She grabbed his hand and lightly traced his Heart Line, checking it closely. She then referred back to her book, 'Unfogging the Future.' She checked his hand again, and brought it up to the book's page. After a moment, she smiled triumphantly, musing, "Flat, short, ends in the of the palm..." Giving his palm a sharp jab with her fingernail, she continued, "You are the Independent Type."  
  
She then gave him her hand to probe, and so he figured the explanations of the type was part of the homework. He must have zoned out just long enough to miss the instructions. He took her hand, noting the soft feel of her skin as compared to his calloused ones. 'Don't think about that,' he ordered himself. So....long, flat, and ending under the index finger. He checked the book. Well, this was easy enough, the thinker type. He relayed the information back to her, unconsciously still holding on to her hand. After a moment of embarrassed silence, he realized what he was doing and let go, thankful that Bellatrix seemed to be out of sorts enough that she didn't realize his own odd behavior.  
  
Finally, the bell rang, and the Professor told them to have the first assignment completed within the packet by their next class. The Slytherins made plans for their little 'study group', as they called it; meaning making sure they all had different ideas when it came to making up their answers. The only downside to their study group was it turned a one hour homework assignment into three; the Slytherins loved to talk.  
  
As a group, the Slytherins climbed down the stairways down to lunch.  
  
***  
  
End Chappie3  
  
Ok, Hogsmeade was pushed back a bit, no worries. And I will go into detail about the palm-reading and such next chappie also. Be a dear and review! 


	4. The suggestion box

CHAPPIE4: THE SUGGESTION BOX  
  
A/N: anyone interested in being a beta-reader? (There's only so many times I can re-read a chapter before I cant tell if it makes sense or not)  
  
A/N2: ummm.. My computer is being weird, I tried uploading the chappie a bunch of times yesterday but I don't know what happened so hopefully it really works this time.  
  
Thank yous: ReverseVampire : Yah, I dunno if I will actually make them a couple.Severus doesn't strike me as the type of guy a girl could lust after.at least in his school years, lol. Amanda Lupin : I tried to make this chapter more detailed, but I can't seem to make it longer ( I guess I thought I'd rather just put this one out since I found a decent stopping place, otherwise it would take me even longer to update. But I hope you like the staff scene I added! Kimmy : Thanks!  
  
***  
  
The fifth year slytherins made their way to the Slytherin common room without much conversation. Classes in the north tower always left ones head in a fog.  
  
As the girls passed the common room fireplace, Bellatrix admired her surroundings and thought she'd like to decorate her own home (well, manor, of course), one day in the same style.  
  
The Slytherin Common room had a unique Gothic personality. The walls were stone, emanating a cold richness in the atmosphere. The colors in the room were all dark greens and grays and blacks. There were several bookcases filled with information on advanced potions, and *defenseagainst* the Dark Arts. Someone had managed to charm a muggle stereo system to work in the castle (Slytherins never had had any problems USING magically-enhanced muggle artifacts) and what Hufflepuffs would consider 'creepy, depressing music' was playing softly in the background, much to Bellatrix's pleasure.  
  
The two girls strolled up the staircase to their dorm after telling the others to wait for them to get to lunch. After putting their bags away, Bellatrix and Emmeline started grooming themselves in front of a large mirror. The trick was to have flawless skin and enhance your good looks while seeming to have no more make-up on at all. After a bit they walked back down the staircase only to find that the boys had left without them.  
  
"Typical." Emmeline said. "We were only in the dorm for about fifteen minutes. You'd think they could have waited!"  
  
"Yes, none of them ever seem to display any manners, do they?"  
  
They glanced at the notice board on the way out-and, startled, looked again. A new paper in the middle said:  
  
+++++ Due to recent circumstances occurring at Hogwarts, it has been decided that fourth years and up will be required to formally join AT LEAST one club by the following month. The list is as follows: The Charms Club (mtgs. M @ 7PM in the Charms classroom) The Transfiguration Club (mtgs. W @ 6:30PM in the Transfiguration classroom) The Herbology Club (mtgs. Th @ 7PM in the Greenhouse area) The French Club (mtgs. Tu @ 8PM in the Great Hall) The Latin Club (mtgs. M @ 6:30PM in rm 203) The Chudley Cannons Club (mtgs. F @ 6PM in rm 108)  
  
*If you would like to petition for a new club, simply fill out a request form, get at least 15 signatures of other students, drop it off at the Suggestion Box in the Great Hall, and it will be looked into. +++++  
  
Bellatrix and Emmeline looked at each other in horror. They ran out of the empty common room to confer with the rest of their house in the Great Hall.  
  
***  
  
"So it's true? We really have to join a club?" Emmeline asked dejectedly.  
  
"Yeah. Heard it was Pringle's idea. You know, so we'd have something else to concentrate on other than making his life hell."  
  
"Damnit, that was fun!"  
  
***  
  
After lunch, the group walked down to their next class, Herbology. Professor Sprout told them to get out their dragon hide gloves; they would be working with bubotuber pus today. After the instructions were given, Bellatrix moved to sit with her partner, Ravenclaw Angie Russo. Emmeline shot her a mock-glare. Bellatrix had refused to partner with her once she found out how hopeless Emmeline was with plant life. Emmeline's Great Uncle Elfurt was a wood supplier for wands; and this being Hogwarts, the plants in the various Greenhouses seemed to sense her familial involvement in the destruction of wilderness.  
  
Bellatrix started preparing the assignment, and nudged Angie to do the same. However, Angie wasn't paying attention to her, and this pissed her off. Bellatrix did not like to be ignored, however unintentional it might be. She grabbed the novel Angie was reading and shoved it under the table.  
  
"I suppose it wouldn't have occurred to you that I was reading that, would it?" Angie said dryly. She pulled up the plant.  
  
"What IS this?" Bellatrix said. "Merlin, you're reading a romance novel. Tell me, do they live happily ever after?"  
  
"I don't know yet, I'm only half way through," Angie replied. "Its really good though- I'll lend it too you when I'm finished, if you want."  
  
"Oh, please do," Bellatrix said sarcastically.  
  
Mistaking Bellatrix's comments for sincerity, Angie excitedly gave her a description of the plot. "Oh, its so great! The heroine, Maya Green, is this brainy know-it-all student at an academy. She trips on a stairway when running to class one day and breaks her time-turner, causing her to go back in time about 20 years. There, she meets her present-day grouchy Potions professor as a student, and...well, I don't want to give it ALL away."  
  
Too late, Bellatrix thought.  
  
Bellatrix decided she should get back to her work.  
  
...and was rewarded with a squirt of Bubotuber pus splashing her in the face, a detention for not paying attention, guffaws from most of the Ravenclaws (except Angie, who was not that stupid), and a trip to the hospital wing.  
  
***  
  
Bellatrix slammed her Divination book on the table- she could barely see through her swelled up face, but she needed something to do. She opened her Divination packet, and read the instructions for the first assignment.  
  
+++After discovering which type of Loveline your hand has, look it up in the textbook and read the explanation. Then write a paragraph stating if you agree or disagree and why.+++  
  
Bellatrix hated -And Why- questions.  
  
+++ The Thinker Type Here is the hand of a person who does more thinking about relationships than acting on them. The Thinker lets logic and idealistic dreams dictate romance. She or he does not want to let the passions and feelings of the moment to take over. +++  
  
There was more, of course, but she thought she could make-up any other bits of info she needed. That, and, the page was getting blurry.  
  
Bellatrix wrote how she agreed, because she never let emotions control any part of her life, ever.  
  
***  
  
The staff room was large, with a beautiful dark blue décor and a ceiling to match the outside weather, as in the Great Hall. Many portraits were milling about impatiently; a staff meeting with the current staff at hand was always an amusing thing to witness. A huge glowing fireplace surrounded by squishy black chairs threw colorful embers barely missing Professor David Allen's head as he sat down.  
  
David Allen sighed, he was not a people person and so staff meetings annoyed the hell out of him. He pulled some papers from his bag and began marking great big red slashes through a poor, unsuspecting Slytherin's Potions essay. "Why is it I only get dunderheads to teach each year?" He whined to himself.  
  
"It's because you always treat them like dunderheads," Filius Flitwick quipped.  
  
"Like I need advice from a Charms teacher," Allen said irritably. He continued back to marking up the paper.  
  
Flitwick laughed to himself. He was used to David's surliness; it didn't affect him in the slightest. He checked his watch, noting that the staff meeting was due to start in a few minutes. With that thought, he glanced over at Donna Englestad, the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, hoping to engage in some enlightening conversation, only to discover...  
  
"Merlin's Beard, Donna, what's that you're reading?"  
  
She glanced up from her book and said, 'Lost in Time,' by Missy James."  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh, its just a romance novel I confiscated from a student earlier today. It's quite good, actually. I can almost understand why that girl was reading instead of paying attention to my lesson."  
  
"Right...so anyways-"  
  
"By any chance, could this wait, Filius? I'm at a really exciting part right now. The heroine, Maya Green, just saved Samuel Stuart's life AGAIN and he's about to 'thank' her."  
  
Flitwick chanced a look at the cover. A young woman with long, wavy brown hair was slapping a boy of about the same age- no, wait, now they were snogging.  
  
"You know what? I think I'll just leave you to your reading, Donna."  
  
She nodded and turned back to her book. (The couple on the cover had started fighting again.)  
  
Just then Minerva McGonagall and Adrian Hunter walked into the room, deeply engrossed in conversation. "No, it just doesn't work like that. Animagi don't choose their own form- they are matched with the animal which most closely correlates with their subconscious personality."  
  
"I heard about a potion that enabled you to choose, though."  
  
"Yes, there was one such documented occasion in 1006 AD. However, the inventor, Jeremy Watson, got in an argument with the publisher of the book he was to print it in, and so decided not to share his findings."  
  
"At all?"  
  
"Not publicly. He still MADE the potion, of course. Gave samples away as party favors."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"And this was before registering was required by law- it was common for people to choose animals they could use to spy on others."  
  
"Damnit! If only I had been born a millennia ago!"  
  
David chipped in, "Yeah, too bad- then you wouldn't be here to bother the rest of us."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Anyways- oh look, Pomona and Irene are coming; maybe we can get the meeting over with."  
  
The Divination and Herbology teachers strolled in, Erica tightly clutching Irene's arm- Irene had repeatedly tried to escape, claiming that such close proximity with the staff would cloud her inner eye.  
  
When everyone was seated, Dumbledore called the meeting to order, and brought up the usual conundrum that goes on during a staff meeting. (Who was to patrol what corridor on which night; reminders that 'professors were there to set an example for the students- (accompanied with a meaningful glance at Adrian Hunter); and finally, Dumbledore stated they should look through the student's suggestion box.  
  
"And by the way, I think another congratulations is in order for Apollyon, that was a great idea for the mandatory club for the students."  
  
Apollyon Pringle looked smug. More time spent in clubs meant less time for students to make mischief.  
  
Some polite clapping ensued, however most professors were too busy hoping they wouldn't be asked to be the supervisor of a club.  
  
Dumbledore opened the suggestion box started pulling the forms out.  
  
"Have you seen my cow?" he asked.  
  
"You have a cow?" Vector asked, confused.  
  
"Wha- no. That's what the form says."  
  
"So they want to start a cow club?"  
  
"No, I think a student was messing around. There aren't any signatures on the paper, anyway."  
  
"Good, because what's the point of a cow club?"  
  
"Well, I don't know, maybe it has some merit. Some student probably just wants to shed light on the fact that cows are seriously mistreated. Living their whole life in captivity only to be slaughtered at the end-"  
  
"For the Love of Merlin, Donna! Not more of your 'say no to animal cruelty' campaign!"  
  
"Just because your heart is made of stone is no excuse to turn your back on society's problems, Adrian!"  
  
"Society's PROBLEMS? What the hell are you talking about? I hardly think that-"  
  
"Perhaps we should move on to the next form?" Dumbledore said gently.  
  
The group of teachers nodded, although Adrian Hunter was still glaring fiercely at Donna, and Donna was having a hard time focusing on Dumbledore's next words.  
  
"So, lets see," Dumbledore continued. He pulled out the next form, and was relieved to find that it was a genuine one.  
  
"Chocolate frogs trading cards club.' With all the necessary signatures! Would anyone care to take the role of supervisor?" He asked. Meaning: 'who will volunteer before I pick the least likely one who'd actually want to do it?'  
  
The professors started studying their nails or stared at the ceiling at this point, not wanting to call attention to them. Finally, Dumbledore relented. "Well, we'll just leave the supervisor positions till we've finished going through the rest of the forms."  
  
The professors breathed a collective sigh of relief. Dumbledore smiled mischievously. He was headmaster, he didn't have to head a club. Thank Merlin!  
  
He pulled the next form out of the box and read, "Karaoke club.' Well, that sounds like a nice club- anyone know what karaoke is?"  
  
Dumbledore loved muggles, sure, but his extent of knowledge about their culture did not go much further than their sweets.  
  
"Oh oh oh! Karaoke! It's so much fun! It's great! We should absolutely have this club!" Sprout exclaimed.  
  
"Ok...But what IS it?"  
  
"Well, it's a muggle sing-a-long machine." As soon as she said machine, she winced. Electricity and Hogwarts did not mix.  
  
"Well, maybe we can figure out a way around that," Flitwick said genially. "I'm sure there are spells that could enhance the karaoke...thing."  
  
"Of course," Dumbledore agreed. "We wont let the fact that it's a muggle object get in the way of club righteousness! Right then...next one. Victoria, would you care to do the honors?"  
  
Victoria Vector grimaced but plucked a form anyway. "Fire the Potions Professor.' And look, they've even got all the signatures required!"  
  
An abundance of coughing suddenly erupted, but Dumbledore wasn't fooled. Even David looked like he agreed with the form. Quickly, he got Victoria to grab another paper. She had a bit of trouble reading it out though, she was grinning so widely.  
  
"Marauder's Fan Club." Victoria looked up, everyone had puzzled looks on their faces, except for David Allen, who was scowling.  
  
"Let me guess- its written in cute little girly handwriting, and the I's are probably dotted with hearts," David said sarcastically.  
  
"Marauders? Are they some boy band we haven't heard about?" Flitwick asked.  
  
"Maybe there is a summary of the clubs doings on the back of the paper, Victoria?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Victoria looked, and said, "Well, it just kind of rambles on about how cute the marauders are, and how they deserve more recognition and stuff- it doesn't say who they actually are."  
  
"Well, does it have the signatures?"  
  
"Merlin! It must have at least fifty. And they all seem to be girls...wait, no, I see a few guys names on here..."  
  
Donna grabbed the slip of paper and said, "Oh, here's something you missed, Vicky. It says in the right hand corner 'to please not make this a widely known club."  
  
"I don't see why not- I suppose they think the fifty plus members is enough and don't want to create any jealousy by not allowing any more people in. As long as a teacher supervises the meetings it should be fine," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Ok then- next one," Victoria said.  
  
'Gobstones club." She passed it to Dumbledore. Then she resumed, looking for the good ones.  
  
"Less homework.' Very unoriginal, I'm afraid. Oh, here's one! 'The Food Appreciation Club.' I suppose that means they want to raid the kitchens every week."  
  
"Well, at least they have good taste! Get it, TASTE! Hahahhahahahahheeheeheehahaha!"  
  
The faculty stared at Adrian Hunter. Finally, he calmed down. "I personally volunteer to supervise this club," he exclaimed.  
  
The rest of the teachers cursed under their breaths. They'd forgotten that part.  
  
Dumbledore, however, gave a huge smile and wrote down his name on the club's sheet of paper. "And that brings us back to the supervisor positions of each club. I'm sure there will be more forms next week, but for now we can decide with the ones we have here."  
  
He read out the list of acceptable clubs they had accumulated so far. " Chocolate Frogs Trading Cards Club; Karaoke Club; Fire- oops, no, I mean, Marauder's Fan Club; Gobstones Club; and Food Appreciation Club.  
  
"Adrian has so kindly volunteered to supervise Food Appreciation; but do we have any other volunteers for the others?"  
  
Pomona Sprout decided she was a good candidate for the Karaoke Club, Flitwick volunteered (albeit reluctantly) for the Chocolate Cards Club, and Victoria Vector decided to go for the Gobstones Club, since she taught Arithmancy and the club involved adding.  
  
Which left the Marauder's Fan Club.  
  
Dumbledore looked from face to face, but none would meet his eye, even those who had just volunteered for another club. "Donna?" He asked gently.  
  
She looked up guiltily. Unfortunately for her, she just couldn't put her romance novel down(Maya , had been sneaking glances under the table where her book lay, and so hadn't been listening till her name was called.  
  
"Oh, ok, sure," She said with a smile.  
  
Dumbledore grinned, and the tension was let up in the room. "That's it for tonight, everyone. You can go."  
  
They shot out of the room.  
  
"Hey, Vicky, what did I just agree to during the meeting?" Donna Englestad asked.  
  
Victoria rolled her eyes.  
  
***  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sorry about the long delay, everyone. Shit happens, and it happened to me, so I'd only gotten around to writing a page every week or so at one in the morning or whenever I got such an urge. I'll try to do better next time.  
  
Be a dear and review! 


End file.
